


Under the Sheets

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, Hair-pulling, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: You and Zen have some bedroom fun underneath the covers.





	Under the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Smut continuation to my fic, [Blanket Cuddles](http://avistella.tumblr.com/post/160022923216/blanket-cuddles-zenhyun-ryu-x-reader) (links to Tumblr), but can be read alone.

You shift around to try to get yourself comfortable while you and Zen lie beside and wrapped against one another on the bed, both of your bodies completely covered by the blanket. The movement causes your sex to lightly brush against Zen's, and you know that it has an effect on him, his body tensing up for one quick second in your embrace before he brings himself to relax. On the other hand though, you can't deny that you enjoyed the small tingles that coursed within you in that one short and accidental moment, and you try to pursue it once more.

Your hips roll in one careful movement, trying to see how far you can get away with such an action. You hear Zen's breath catch in his throat, but he makes no move to stop you. Perhaps he's still debating with himself on how he should respond, but you're far too impatient to wait for him. You give another experimental roll of your hips, and you can already feel a bulge starting to form in Zen's sweatpants as he bites on his lower lip, eyebrows stitching together.

Zen's hand that was around your waist starts to move down towards your ass and rests it there, contemplating to himself for a moment before the actor decides to caress it while giving an occasional squeeze. Interpreting his touches and lack of protest as a silent encouragement, you become much more bold and confident with yourself, grinding against the young man in slow and smooth motions, choosing a steady rhythm that has the bedsheets rustling underneath.

Zen squeezes your ass much more frequently than before, pulling your body closer against him as he follows after you and starts grinding as well, eyes fluttering open to gaze at you in the dimness of the blanket over your heads. His grip on you increases along with his breaths, and his fingernails slowly find themselves digging into the material of your clothes, fighting back the urge to just rip them off.

Your breathing becomes short and ragged as you try to stimulate your clit against Zen's prominent bulge, sighing out in bliss at the small shocks that run down your body. You try to pull Zen much closer with your legs that were draped over his and hoping to tangle the limbs even more. To become much more wrapped up in one another. As the pleasure increases with each passing second, so does the pace and intensity of your grinding with the actor having no difficulty keeping up. Before you know it, both you and Zen are furiously dry humping against one another while lying on your sides and facing each other.

Quiet moans and desperate whimpers leave both of your lips and warm the other's face, the warm ache in between your legs growing in intensity. You can feel your arousal seep through your clothes, and Zen can feel it too, groaning in pure bliss of the whole situation. The actor rests his forehead against yours, sweat already starting form.

"Babe, it might, _ahhn_...be t-too early for—Mm...f-for _thisss_..." Zen notes, struggling to get the words out in between his breathy moans and pleasured sighs. Despite what he said, however, it doesn't seem like he'll be stopping any time soon.

You choose to ignore him and claw at the actor's back, frustrated at all the clothes the two of you are still wearing, but the delight and shivers running along your body is so great that you don't even want to pause for a single second. Nevertheless, the desperation for more contact makes itself known in your actions, your hands grabbing a fistful of Zen's hair and giving it a strong tug which in turn pulls his head back.

In response, the actor hisses which melts into a low growl before instincts finally take over. Zen's hand leaves your ass with a resounding slap and flies over to your shoulder, pushing you to lie on your back as he moves to lie above you, pure desire etched on his features which seems all the more transparent as the blanket above him covers any distractions there might be in the room. His name tumbles out of your lips again and again as a broken plead while you rock your hips as best you can underneath his weight, and Zen silences you with an open-mouthed kiss. The actor's hands tangle themselves into your hair while yours does the same for his, offering the occasional pull.

Zen takes your bottom lip between his teeth and tugs on it before completely pulling away from the kiss while wearing a smirk. "Zen... _please_ ," you beg the actor, your hand moving in between both of your bodies to stroke yourself through your soaked clothes.

The young man doesn't say anything, instead choosing to capture your lips once more into a bruising kiss. His fingers wrap around your wrist and pulls your hand away so that he can remove your clothes for you, pulling away from your mouth. He undresses your bottoms swiftly and with ease before moving to work on his own articles of clothing. Zen slides his sweatpants and underwear down to his knees with eagerness, not bothering to take them off completely. He wants you _now_. He _needs_ you _now_.

Zen grips onto the back of your knees and spreads your legs apart, humming in satisfaction at the moist sight before him. You keep your legs in place while the young man pumps himself to a full erection before sliding his slick cock along your entrance, the tip rubbing against your clit in a teasing manner. Zen bites down on his lower lip and positions himself, giving no warning as he pushes his thick length deep and hard inside you in one quick stroke.

You throw your head back into the pillows with a loud groan at the sudden intrusion, but relief washes over you to finally have Zen wrapped inside your warmth, ecstatic at the way he completely fills you up with his cock thrumming against you. The actor mumbles out a short apology for his roughness before he starts to move, opting to settle on a quick and forceful rhythm that sends the headboard banging against the wall.

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you wonder where Zen has all this energy after having just recently woken up, but your thoughts are wonderfully interrupted when Zen's hand travels down to your clit, rubbing the sensitive nub just as rough as his thrusts. "Z- _Zen_!! _Zen, I can't—_!!" You cry out, winding your arms around the actor's broad back to anchor yourself to him, your hips desperately bucking off the bed to meet with his hips.

It's far too hot with the blanket still encasing the both of your connected bodies in warmth and dimness, separating yourselves from the rest of the world. The material flutters above you both in tandem with Zen's thrusts, a slight lag in its descent in the air before Zen's skin brushes against it again as he slides his cock in and out of you, the wet and lewd sounds filling your ears.

"Do you want me to stop?" Zen asks with a teasing lilt, but with the way he was going with beads of sweat trailing down along his forehead and unrelenting hips, you don't believe him to follow through on his words.

Nevertheless, you growl in protest and pull on his hair. " _No_! Don't stop! Don't you dare stop! Zen, please!!"

A guttural groan slips past the young man's parted lips at the sudden, frantic tug of his hair, his rhythm faltering for one brief moment. "Then pull _harder_ ," Zen challenges with a low and strained chuckle.

He doesn't need to tell you twice. You grasp several locks of his loose hair in one hand and give them a sharp yank, and Zen answers with a loud growl and sharp thrust inside you, his cock throbbing inside you. You do it again, and his length twitches much more insistently, both of you close to the edge together.

You lock your gaze with Zen's for a moment, barely able to muster a triumphant smirk on your face when your other hand grabs a fistful of the actor's hair. You pull back Zen's hair with intense ferocity using both your hands, sending Zen's head to go flying and eyes roll back as he screams in ecstasy, his curses and fierce growls echoing around the room while the headboard slams against the wall one last time when Zen rams his thick cock inside you.

You find your release at the same time as Zen, cursing along with him as your walls tighten around his twitching flesh that fills you with warmth. Zen pulls out of you with a groan, directing his gaze downwards to the sight of the abundant amount of his hot cum dribbling out of your thrumming entrance. A lazy smile of satisfaction spreads across his lips before shifting around and dipping his head to below your legs to lap up the substance that managed to spill out, licking you clean with his tongue. The actor's eyes flicker over to your face when he hears your small whimper, and he gives your slit one last lick before moving to lie back down beside you.

Zen finally moves the blanket out of the way and down to just your waists, breathing out a sigh of relief at the sudden cool air that hits him. The young man makes himself comfortable and pulls you back into his arms. Your breathing back to normal, you snuggle up even closer against his chest and hold the actor close. The room is quiet which is a bit strange after how loud you two previously were, but the moment is peaceful.

The silence is then interrupted by Zen commenting, "I think I fulfilled my quota of this morning's exercise without even getting out of bed."

You bark out a laugh at how ridiculous the statement sounds considering all things, especially all the while his voice remains serious, and you bury your face even more into Zen's warmth. Seeing as there was still some time left before having to get up from bed, both you and Zen choose to remain wrapped in each other's arms for just a bit longer.


End file.
